Operation
by hellolove
Summary: Set around the first to second season. It's a slow day at the hospital, what will Chase, Foreman, and Cameron do? Play Operation. What happens when House comes in? Oneshot.


Description: Set around the first to second season. It's a slow day at the hospital, what will Chase, Foreman, and Cameron do? Play Operation. What happens when House comes in? Oneshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show House or any of the characters, but I wouldn't mind owning him. :)

A/N: This is my first House story. I was inspired to write this when my little sister got the game Operation for Christmas this year and right away, I thought of House.

Foreman sighed and looked at his watch, "When is House supposed to be in today?" It was the day after Christmas. Foreman, Chase, and Cameron were all sitting in Dr. House's office.

"Maybe another hour or two." Chase guessed.

Foreman looked to Cameron for an answer. "What do you think?"

"Why do you ask me?" Cameron questioned.

"I figured you keep tabs on your men." Foreman smirked.

Cameron shook her head. She looked around House's office at what they could do, ignoring Foreman's comment. "Is there any paperwork that we could work on?"

"House might get pissed if we're digging in his desk." Foreman replied.

"What should we do then?" Chase asked.

"Play a game?" Foreman knew House had some board games and card games in his closet area.

"Guys I don't know if we should-" Cameron interrupted.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Chase said to Cameron. Then he stood up. "Let's see what he's got in there..."

Foreman followed Chase as they dug in the closet. "Clue, Don't Break the Ice, Connect Four..what?" Foreman chuckled. "I never thought he'd have this game."

"What is it?" Cameron asked.

"I thought you didn't want to be a part of this." Chase said to Cameron.

Cameron walked over and looked at the game Foreman was holding. "Operation..I never had this game."

"We gotta play it." Foreman smiled and he carried it to the table.

"What if he gets mad?" Cameron asked as she sat back in her seat.

"He's always mad." Chase took the lid off the box and helped Foreman set up the game.

Cameron sighed. "How do we play?"

"First you draw a card, and on that card will be a picture of a piece. Then, pull the piece out of the hole without touching the metal. If you touch the metal sides, you'll hear a buzzing sound like this." Foreman touched the tweezers attached to the game to the metal sides.

"Ok." Cameron nodded. She took the tweezers from Foreman and drew a card. "Water on the knee..." She carefully reached in with the tweezers. As she pulled the piece out, suddenly the buzzer went off and she jumped.

Chase and Foreman laughed. "Now it's Chase's turn." Foreman told Cameron. She handed Chase the tweezers. He easily pulled the bucket out of the cartoon man's knee and set it in front of himself.

"Nice." Foreman reached for the tweezers and grabbed a card. "Funny bone." He read aloud. Then he went in for the toy piece.

After a few more minutes, the door opened and everyone looked up. "What's going on in here?" House questioned.

"Playing Operation." Foreman responded.

"It's good practice." Chase added.

House gave him a look. "Shouldn't you all be out saving lives?"

"Oh come on. There really isn't anything to do today.." Cameron told House.

"I'm sure Cuddy would just love to give each of you something to do in the clinic." House replied.

"Want to join us?" Foreman asked.

House dug in his pocket and took a pill out, then popped it into his mouth before sitting down at the table with the other three. "Start over."

Chase took everyone's pieces and put them back into the body. Then, they began the game again.

House got to his turn and easily pulled the rubber band out of the man. "We should get Wilson in here to play, too."

"He's good?" Foreman asked.

"No, he's terrible." House responded.

"Nobody could be worse than Cameron." Chase laughed.

"I'm not that bad." Cameron added.

"Prove it." House handed her the tweezers.

Cameron took the tweezers and reached for her card. Before she could read it, the door opened. "What is this?" It was Cuddy.

"We're doing a study." House made up quickly.

"Yeah, improving our...surgery skills." Chase told her.

"You three-" Cuddy gestured to Chase, Cameron, and Foreman. "Get down to the clinic."

The three of them got up and left the room.

"You always spoil the fun." House grimaced at Cuddy.

Cuddy sighed and shook her head. "Four more clinic hours for you and your team this week."

"Merry Christmas to you too." House gave her a nod.

Cuddy left the room in a huff. House got up with his cane, went over to his phone and called Wilson's office number. "Hello?" Wilson answered his phone.

"What are you doing right now?" House asked.

"Just paperwork." Wilson replied. "Why?"

"You up for a game of Operation?"

A/N: Leave me a review and let me know what you thought. Merry Christmas and happy holidays to everyone!


End file.
